Finally!
by Squeakingtwig63
Summary: Numair and Daine are finally getting together! Their friends know it, but they don't. Read to find out more! Rating is for safety: I don't exactly know where I'm going with it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Daine looked up from the marmot she was petting.

"Oh, it's only you." She teased as her teacher, Numair Salmalin, sat down beside her. He smiled.

"What do you mean 'it's only you'? You made it sound as if you were expecting someone important!" He raised his eyebrows and she blushed. She had been waiting for months for Emperor Kaddar to come to Tortall. When she had left Carthak 6 months ago, he promised to come and visit once his country was in order. She couldn't wait to see him, but not for the reason Numair was suggesting. She wanted to talk to him about his views on slavery. Daine disagreed with his ideas, and she couldn't wait to discuss it with him. She thought back to her trip to Carthak where she had met him. She got flustered and blushed just at the memory. When everyone had thought Ozorne had executed Numair and told her, she had tore the palace down and wreaked havoc on ex emperor Ozorne's soldiers.

"What are you blushing at? Did something happen between you and Kaddar that you didn't tell me about?" Numair asked suspiciously, noticing her blush.

"No, no, nothing happened, it's just, you know, it's partly my fault Kaddar isn't here yet." She replied. "I thought you were dead, so I tore up the palace. But now Kaddar has to rebuild and repair it all, when it was Ozorne's provoking and my doing." Daine confided to him. _She told him almost everything. He was just so easy to trust. And he listened so well. The only thing she would never tell him about is her feeling for him. She had realized in Carthak that their teacher-student relationship might have more behind it, on Daine's side anyway. Numair was . . . different. No one else she had known gave her a tingling feeling down her spine that she got when he smiled at her. Or the pleasant fizzing in her cheeks whenever he said something just to her, or when he laughs at something she said. He had hugged her only four times, but it had seemed so . . . right. Like when he was with her, nothing bad could ever happen. She didn't know what exactly she felt, or if he felt the same way, but if he did he was concealing it well. _Numair's voice broke into her thoughts.

"It's also partly my fault too, Magelet. And the Graveyard Hag's mostly. Don't feel so bad. I'm sure anyone else would have done the same." Daine was skeptical.

"How was it partly your fault? You were dead! Well, assumed dead."

"Yes," was Numair's reply, "I was assumed dead. However, I didn't tell you what I was planning. I kept you in the dark. Of course, it was for your own safety, but still." She thought about what he had said.

"No matter if you told me or not, the Graveyard Hag would have found some way to make me that mad at Ozorne." She said, then added as an afterthought."For my own safety, eh? That's not what you said in Carthak! You said you forgot!" Numair blushed.

"Well, I couldn't say that there! That would seem too . . . well, I don't know, but I just couldn't say that!" _Aha!_ Daine thought. _So he was lying in Carthak. I guess it took him six months to finally tell me the truth. Either that orfor there to be no one else around to overhear and think he's too protective of me. Which he is! _

"Seem too . . . protective?" She threw out questioningly.

"Never you mind!" he replied and blushed again. _I wonder why he's so flustered? _She pondered. _Oh well. I'll get it out of_ _him later._

"Anyway," she remarked, changing the subject, "why did you come out here?" He grinned.

"Alanna! She wanted me to help her conduct this new experiment she thought of when she was half-asleep. Something about healing a mage that is more powerful than her. Which, of course would be me, seeing as I am the best black robe mage in Tortall." She shoved him gently.

"You dolt! You're the only black robe mage in Tortall! And I thought you would love experimenting new theories, no matter how dangerous they are!" He sighed.

"Yes, I would. But I would rather spend time with my wonderful student than even that." He sighed again. Daine grinned wickedly.

"So I'm the only reason you came out then, eh? Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Lady Camaline over there does it?" She gestured to a group of maids clustered around a beautiful woman sitting by a fountain. He blushed.

"No!" She grinned.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Then he was serious. "Daine, would you mind if I got married?" Silence greeted his words. Inside Daine's head a battle was being fought. _Yes, say yes! You would mind! No! He's your friend. Say no! Say yes! What would happen to you if he got married? Besides being heartbroken, you would be nowhere! He only teaches you because he has nothing else to do! No that's true!_ Her other self argued._ He has plenty to do! My teacher, Numair Salmalin, left an experiment to spend time with me! Or to look at Lady Camaline?_ A tiny voice said inside of her. She pushed that voice aside and looked up. Numair had been peering at her with concern. Now he said hurriedly "Never mind! I didn't think that . . . well, I didn't think at all. I'm sorry Magelet." He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Without thinking, she snuggled up to his chest and sighed happily. He tensed, then relaxed and leaned back against the tree they were under.

Do you like it? Should I keep going? To answer me, you have to click on that loverly button down there and tell me!

twig


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

When they came in an hour later, both were flustered to the point of not being able to speak. Daine and Numair were both crimson, and immediately went to their separate rooms, leaving a bewildered Alanna and Onua in their wake. They were suspicious.

"What happened to them?" Onua asked Alanna.

"No clue," she replied, "but there's only one way to find out." She grinned mischievously.

When they got to Daine's room, they found her sitting on the bed, conversing with herself inside her head. _I can't believe she saw us!_ (**Will be explained; just keep reading. Don't worry, I haven't gone completely off my rocker**!) _Us! There is no us. Just Numair and me. There isn't anything between us._ She paused_. I wish there were._ She squashed the not-so-small part of her that had voiced that thought.

"So Daine . . ." She jumped. She hadn't even heard Alanna and Onua enter her room. "What happened out there?" Alanna asked. Daine blushed.

"Well . . .Numair asked me how I would feel if he got married." She fell silent, so Onua prodded her some more.

"And . . . what did you say?" Diane sighed. "Well, I don't know. I guess I didn't say anything. I just kind of sat there and stared at him." She was silent as Onua shared a knowing look with Alanna. She had guessed that Daine loved Numair, in a more than teacher-student way, when they were in Carthak. Onua had noticed a difference in Numair when he and Daine got back from Dunlath. They had shared their suspicions with each other, agreed on them, and now watched both Daine and Numair very closely. Right now their object of observation was deep in another argument with herself. _Should I tell them? Yes, I should. But what if they laugh and say it's just a crush? Or worse, what if they take me seriously, and_ _disown me, or tell the entire palace? I shouldn't feel this way about my teacher, but I do. What would happen if I died? Or he died? Then he'd never know! I would hate myself. I should tell them. That way they can tell Numair if something does happen to me._ Alanna and Onua watched Daine argue with herself. They knew her well enough by now that they could both guess what she was so undecided about. Alanna broke the silence.

"We won't tell anyone." At her words Daine looked up, startled.

"Won't tell anyone what?"

"Oh, how you feel about Numair." Onua answered airily. "But if you don't want to tell us yourself, we'll just leave then." She and Alanna started slowly towards the door.

"Wait! Wait! How long have you known?" Daine was frantic. "When did you guess? What do you think I should do?" Onua and Alanna moved over to the bed and sat down.

"We've known- well, I thought there was something going on in Carthak, and Onua guessed something was up when you two got back from Dunlath." Alanna said to answer her question.

"Has it really been that obvious? How did you guys guess?" Daine asked them shyly.

"Ha!" Onua laughed. "Once you two got back from Dunlath Numair was so much happier. I actually noticed a difference in him at Pirates Swoop when you got Kit, but it wasn't that noticeable. Then after Dunlath! I'm surprised the whole palace didn't know! I think I saw him flirt with a court lady once in the last year or so! Which is pretty amazing for him! Something changed him there. I think it was being separated for so long and worrying about you constantly. Any spare moment, he was off to his room, scrying for even a glimpse of you!"

Daine was skeptical that Numair would love her, though she had noticed he didn't flirt with the court ladies, or invite them to his room anymore. Daine sheepishly admitted to herself that it was because she was jealous that she noticed these things. Then she thought of something that scared her.

"Yeah, but what about me? What if the whole palace did guess?" She asked anxiously. What if Numair guessed!

"We can explain that too." Alanna grinned. "It was so obvious in Carthak! You tore the palace down for him! And you should have seen the look on your face when you first saw Varice and she led Numair away! You hated her from then on! (**And rightfully so, I should say!**) Maybe you didn't know it then, but I did! Then remember when you, Numair and I went up to his room to talk about what the badger had given you, and you told him he shouldn't have hit Ozorne? Numair went bright red and wouldn't answer any of my questions! So I went to your room." Onua cut in.

"As for what you should do, just tell him how you feel. He feels the same way!" Daine paled.

"But how do you know? How can you be sure? If you ask him, if you can get it out of him, I'll tell him. OK?" There! she thought with relief. He doesn't love me, so I'll be safe. Even if he does like me a little, they'll never get it out of him. Alanna smiled and said,

"Easy enough. There's a ball in two days. If we're successful, you will be going to the ball with the black robe mage of Tortall at your side." They headed towards the door. Suddenly, Onua turned.

"Is that all that happened outside? Numair asking how you would feel if he got married?" She asked, and Daine ginned sheepishly.

"No. I didn't want to tell you, but um, not really. See, Numair got a little protective of me, and told me to forget it and then he put his arms around my shoulders." Then Daine muttered something under her breath that neither of her companions could understand.

"What was that?" Alanna asked.

"Well, I couldn't help it, but I sorta leaned into him . . ." She trailed off into silence and Alanna prodded her.

"What do you mean, 'leaned into him'?"

"Well, you know, like you and George do." Daine muttered.

"You snuggled up to Numair!" Alanna crowed."Ha! No wonder he came in so flustered! I bet he could barely control himself the entire time!" Alanna and Onua were keeled over, almost on the floor, laughing so hard.

"Oh, the fun isn't over yet." Daine remarked sullenly. "Then Thayet had to come along, with me asleep in his arms!" Daine hadn't thought it had been possible for her friends to laugh harder, but with the picture Daine's word brought to their minds, they managed to fall over laughing.

"Oh hahaha! I can just see it! Hahaha!" Between gasps of laughter, Onua imitated Thayet's voice.

"Just what do you think your doing? Haha! Do you know what the court would say, hahaha, if they caught you like this? Why you . . ." But she couldn't finish for laughing too hard. Onua eventually stopped, but the two had to yell at Alanna that she was turning blue before she finally stopped.

"Ho! I can't wait to talk to Thayet!" Alanna exclaimed asshe and Onua walked towards Daine's door. Then they left, still snickering.


End file.
